Clan Northern Harrier Tech Manual
by Sieben Nightwing
Summary: Tech manual accompanying The Chronicles of Clan Northern Harrier. This is the Manual for the equipment used by the Experimental Teams of Clan Northern Harrier. Rated T for references to War, Death, and Destruction. Enjoy. Updated Ch2 10/30/11. Accuracy and application not guaranteed after rewrite. If you want to use some of the ideas, you may ask for permission. I might grant it.
1. Experimental Team Sigma Cluster

Author's Note & Disclaimer: I only own the designs. Equipment that you cannot find online, or in any of the games from the Mechwarrior/Battletech series are my designs. If you have any questions about my designs, feel free to ask me. I don't bite if you are just asking questions. If you flame, I will bite though.

* * *

><p><strong>Clan Northern Harrier Experimental Teams Equipment Analysis<strong>

**List of Battlemechs ({#} = number in use):**

1) _**Silhouette**_ Variable Focus Experimental Mech {1} (VFX) _Note: VFM (Variable Focus Mech) is the same as LAM (Land/Air Mech)._

2) _**Land/Surface-Aquatic Attack Platform**_ Experimental Colossal Mech {2} (L/S-X103-A1 & L/S-X103-A2)

3) _**Prowler**_ Experimental Null-Signature Attack Frame {1} (PRW-X92) _Note: unit is a former experimental prototype. Mass production units now exist._

4) _**NexusII**_ Salvage & Repair mini-Mech {4} (NXS-SLV/RPR-2) _Note: one support unit per star of mechs with experimental units. Not part of the team itself._

5) _**Killer Hawk**_ Multi-Mode Mech {16} (KLH-190) _Note: this unit is the primary mech in use by Clan Northern Harrier's experimental teams and is the only mass-produced mech in use operating alongside the experimental mechs. There are four variants, each specifically modified to operate alongside the experimental unit they provide support for while in the field._

* * *

><p><strong>List of Battle Armors <strong>(#1)** ({#} = number in use)**

1) _**Experimental Elemental Suit: Strike-variant (aka. Strike Armor)**_ Flight-capable All-Purpose Armor equipped with a sword for CQC (left arm, storage position on the left side of the back to allow for use of left hand in object manipulation) and a Medium Pulse Laser/Gauss Pistol for anti-armor combat (right arm). {1}

2) _**Experimental Elemental Suit: Assault-variant (aka. Attack Armor)**_ Equipped with a climbing claw for CQC (left arm), a Heavy Assault Beam Cannon (right arm) for anti-Battlemech combat, and a Heavy Mortar (left shoulder) for bombardment and use against hard targets. {1}

3) _**Experimental Elemental Suit: Infiltrator-variant (aka. Hacker Armor)**_ Equipped with two arm-mounted 12.7 mm machine guns for anti-personal combat, and manipulator arm units (basically armored hands with full dexterity) to allow the wearer to utilize standard computer interfaces and wiring, this suit also has a fully functional Null-Signature system to allow for evading sensors and other forms of detection during infiltration. Suit is equipped with a full array of hydro-jets for swift movement underwater, as well as a micro cutting laser for underwater defense and sabotage. {1}

4) _**Experimental Elemental Suit: Precision-variant (aka. Marksman Armor)**_ Equipped with a myriad number of weapons hard-points, standard load includes a 15 mm anti-material rifle and a personal sidearm, operators use various load outs depending on the mission, and may use the additional hard-points to carry other mission equipment, or even extra ammunition. {1}

(#1) All Battle Armors in use with the Experimental Teams double as Pilot suits.

* * *

><p><strong>Data Analysis<strong>**:**

_**Silhouette**_ **Statistics:**

**Mass:** 55 tons

**Power Plant:** Prototype Displacement Reactor

**Top Speed:** Not measured, but throttle allows the reactor to be pushed to 340% of its original theoretical limit without putting the reactor in danger of failing

**Engine & Main Thrusters (Air Mech and Fighter modes):** F-134 Turbofan engine & "Vengeance IV" thrust-vectored exhaust nozzles, afterburner-equipped.

**Jump Jets:** "Manta" Wing Vents, 200 meters (600 meters in Air Mech mode)

**Armor:** SnowGuard VI

**Heat Sinks:** 4 dual Heat Recycler Mk. IIIs

**Armament:**

1 "Nightmare" Ultra Gauss Cannon in Rifle configuration

2 ER Large Pulse Lasers

2 ER Medium Pulse Lasers

2 "Savager" 4-pack Long Range Missile Launchers (LRM-4)

1 class 5 Internal Rotary Auto Cannon (RAC/5)

**Overview:** The experimental unit "_Silhouette_" is a revolutionary change in the design of the Land/Air Mech. The addition of a rifle-type weapon for the Mech provides a capability to greatly increase the versatility in mission parameters and allows for much greater firepower. The rifle is hand carried in both Mech modes and under-slung while in fighter mode. The Savager missile launchers are leg mounted and can be oriented to provide a forward firing arc or an aft firing arc by the pilot's choice during transformation into fighter mode. The Pilot can also select which hand the rifle is held with. The _Silhouette_ also has a Rotary Auto Cannon that is only useable in the fighter and Air Mech modes, due to its location in the nose of the fighter frame. There are currently no alternate load-outs for the _Silhouette_ due to its experimental status, but there are plans to provide future pilots with several load-out equipment packs that would allow the armaments to be changed in a timely manner.

* * *

><p><strong>KLH-190 <strong>_**Killer Hawk**_ **Statistics (LAM):**

**Mass:** 50 tons

**Power Plant:** Tempest Sub-Atomic Fusion Reactor

**Top Speed:** Approximately 65 km/h (mech), 1140 km/h (fighter)

**Engine & Main Thrusters (Air Mech and Fighter modes):** F-130 Turbofan engine & "Vengeance III" thrust-vectored exhaust nozzles, afterburner-equipped.

**Jump Jets:** "Hummingbird" Fusion Thrusters, 180 meters (540 meters in Air Mech mode)

**Armor:** SnowGuard III

**Heat Sinks:** 8 dual Heat Recycler Mk. IIIs

**Armament:**

2 ER Large Pulse Lasers

2 ER Medium Lasers

2 "Hailstorm" RAC/10

2 "Sparrow" High-Maneuver LRM-15 racks

**Overview:** The LAM variant of the _Killer Hawk_ Multi-Mode Mech is notorious for rapid heat build-up. Its "Hailstorm" RAC 10s have the slowest heat-up of all of its weapons, and as such are traditionally used when other weapons would bring the heat into the danger zone. The eight dual Heat Recyclers were originally developed to store excess heat, and then slowly feed the heat back into the engine to keep it from freezing in the extremely cold temperatures on Nova VII when the mech was not actively firing its weapons. This unique property of feeding the heat back into the engines has been found to enhance engine performance on worlds where temperatures are not so low. However, this causes a major overheating problem on desert and volcanic terrain, where temperatures are naturally higher. This problem was finally solved in the third model of these heat sinks. The Heat Recycler Mk. III allows for the heat sinks to be cooled with a high-velocity jet of air run through the heat sinks to blast the hot air out the back of the mech, regardless of the reactor the mech is powered by.

* * *

><p><strong>Statistics (Battlemech):<strong>

**Mass:** 60

**Power Plant:** "Faithful" Hydro-Atomic Fusion Reactor

**Top Speed:** 68 km/h

**Jump Jets:** "Merlin" Fusion Thrusters, 120 meters

**Armor:** SnowGuard II

**Heat Sinks:** 4 dual Heat Recycler Mk. IIs

**Armament:**

2 ER Particle Projectile Cannons (PPC) / ER Plasma PPCs

2 ER Large Lasers

2 class 10 Ultra Auto Cannons (Ultra AC/10)

1 Javelin LRM-15 rack

1 High-pressure Water Cutter

**Overview:** The primary variant of the _Killer Hawk_ Multi-Mode Mech is well known for its durability and stubborn reputation. It is also well known for having very low temperatures inside the cockpit, due to its "Faithful" reactor, which produces a moderate amount of water as a by-product of its reaction process. The Heat Recycler Mk. II was designed specifically to function alongside the "Faithful" reactor, and has coolant tanks that utilize a drip-cooling system, with the coolant tanks constantly being replenished with the water produced by the reactor. The _Killer Hawk_ takes advantage of this in another way as well, a high-pressure Water Cutter also fed from the reactor. Once the water storage tank for the Water Cutter has reached its maximum capacity, the onboard computer automatically increases the drip rate for the coolant tanks in order to prevent a coolant tank overflow. If such an overflow were to occur, it would result in a catastrophic failure of the mech. When the Plasma PPCs are chosen for the equipment loadout, they are located on the arms, where the blades provide increased CQC capabilities.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LandSurface-Aquatic Attack Platform**_** A1 & A2** **Statistics:**

**Mass:** 150 tons

**Power Plant:** Nuclear Fusion Reactor, type unspecified

**Top Speed:** 38 km/h (land), 30 knots (water)

**Armor:** Class 1 Starship Plating

**Heat Sinks:** 1 _Iota_ class Naval Heat Sink

**Armament:**

1 Rail Gun (A1)

1 10-tube Rocket-Propelled Torpedo Launcher (A2)

6 Large Lasers

2 "Parsifal" Long-Range Missile Turrets

12 Point Defense Micro-RAC/5

**Overview:** The massive six-legged Colossal-class mechs known as _Land/Surface-Aquatic Attack Platforms_ are classified as Battlemechs, but are more often treated as Amphibious Wet Naval Vessels. They are capable of carrying up to a star of Elementals or infantry, or a point of tanks or other support vehicles in addition to their two pilots. The only reason they cannot carry more is due to a lack of physical space to carry them. Traveling over water with the help of a series of hydro-jets and moving across land on six legs, the mere sight of these hulking behemoths is often all it takes to cause the opposing force to either flee or surrender. These mechs have never had any recorded heat problems, and according to rumor, they are very luxurious to travel in.


	2. New Technology

_Disclaimer: I do not own Battletech, nor do I claim to. If I did, I would not be wrighting this here. You would be seeing this in a hardcopy version with a LOT more stuff that what is posted._

**Author's Note:** Here is some of the technology behind Clan Northern Harrier and their advanced technology. Enjoy! Please Review and tell me if you would like to see anything specific. I will consider any suggestions I recieve seriously unless the suggestion is just plain stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Clan Northern Harrier Alpha-Tech<strong>

**Starship Technology****:**

**Jump Gate:** A device that creates a much larger Jump field than a single K-F Drive is capable of creating. It also greatly increases the power of the drive. This enables ships to jump much farther than 30 light years that a normal Jump traverses. The Clan Northern Harrier WarShips are each equipped with two rechargeable Jump Gate Emitter systems. A single WarShip, using a single Jump Gate, can travel from the edge of the Periphery to Terra in a single Jump. The same ship could also traverse from Nova VII to the edge of the periphery in a single Jump. However, Clan Northern Harrier has only a few WarShips, and so they instead made use of the Jump Gates to take their entire fleet a distance of three normal Jumps, or 90 light years, in a single Jump. The distance that is traversed with a Jump Gate is dependent on the number and size of the ships traveling through it. Smaller ships cannot travel as far as larger ships, and as such the Jump Gate will automatically limit the distance of the Jump to the maximum safe distance that the smallest ship traveling via the Gate can handle.

**Inertial Dampeners:** A ship equipped with inertial dampeners can protect the crew from being affected by the ship's acceleration past the point of 1G. Inertial dampeners do not, however, protect against the acceleration of a Jump, as they would overload if they were used to attempt such. The inertial dampener system was originally designed to allow Aerospace fighter pilots to perform the high-G maneuvers of a dogfight without the extreme stress on the body. It was later decided to adapt this system to starships, WarShips originally, to see if it could allow the extended use of high-G acceleration necessary to reach a planet from its jump points sooner when responding to a major crisis.

"**Lohengrin" Plasma Accelerator Cannon:** The Plasma Accelerator Cannon, or PAC, is a capital class weapon that fires a concentrated stream of excited particulate matter in the form of Plasma. Similar to the Plasma PPC sometimes found on mechs, this weapon produces far less heat than would be expected when compared to the amount of damage it inflicts. When the _Lohengrin_-class PAC is fired at its maximum output, it is capable of coring an entire WarShip, from bow to stern, with a single shot. This weapon is fed directly from the engines, and as such the engine power must be redirected entirely from propulsion to the cannon if it is to fire properly. It is also the only known energy weapon with any sort of recoil, and a ship under an acceleration of 1G for a full minute will be brought to a complete stop from the axial recoil force produced by the beam.

* * *

><p><strong>Reactor Technology<strong>**:**

**Displacement Reactor:** A prototype reactor designed to test the feasibility of using the high amounts of excess energy produced by displaced matter to power a Mech. Currently installed in the _Silhouette_ Variable Force Experimental Mech, more commonly shortened to the _Silhouette_ VFX, this reactor's true limits are still unknown. The _Silhouette_ can withstand the immense power of the reactor only to 340% of the original theoretical output. As such, modifications have been made to the throttle, which is marked with percentages compared to the original theory on the amount of output that the reactor would produce. As the extreme acceleration and electron excitement produced at the 340% mark on the throttle interferes with the accurate measurement capabilities, the maximum speed of the _Silhouette_ has not been recorded, either on land, in the air, or in space. The extreme excitement of electrons also has the unforeseen effect of rendering the _Silhouette_ effectively a large blank spot on radar, thermal imaging, and magnetic resonance sensors. When these effects on electronic detection are combined with the _Silhouette_'s midnight black paint scheme, this mech appears as a literal silhouette when viewed at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Modular Technology:<strong> (Addition 10/30/2011)

**Point-to-Point Jump pod:** A modular pod that can be attached to a fighter or anything with a fighter configuration. These pods allow for very short-range, extremely accurate jumps within the local system. Initially meant to allow a fighter to pursue a target fleeing at very high speed, the pod is rechargeable from the powerplant of the craft carrying the pod. The rate of recharge is dependent on the ammount of power being fed to the pod, and a high rate of flow is necessary for a reasonable recharge time. The pod masses one ton and is designed to be mounted externally, although there is a varriant for internal storage. Most pilots who use the pods will generally sortie carrying two, so they are not completely reliant on a single pod with their extensive recharge time. As the pilots would say, "One to get you to the target, the other to get you home." The pods have been addapted for shuttlecraft to use in running messages and personnel between shpis quickly without the ships needing to close to very close distances. The P-t-P jump pod allows small craft to jump to locations that are NOT gravitationally neutral. Further applications for this technology are being researched at this time.


End file.
